Drugs
Drugs are an important aspect in the GTA series. Drugs are featured in every single Grand Theft Auto game, and they are sold, bought (for others), and used by characters around the protagonist on many occasions. Adrenaline makes an appearance in GTA III, Vice City and Liberty City Stories, in the form of collectible pills that the player can take that boosts the player's health and slows down time. There was also a deleted feature where in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Carl Johnson would be able to smoke weed which would make the camera wobble around making hard to control CJ. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars the protagonist Huang Lee can control stocks of drugs and buy and sell them to other drug dealers which is a good way to make money. There are six types of drugs the player can deal: cocaine, heroin, downers, acid, marijuana, and ecstasy. On three occasions, Huang has to get drugs as 'buy ins' before initiating a mission. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories you could make business empires for drug manufacturing and distribution. You can also sell drugs in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City while driving the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory truck. In Grand Theft Auto V, Michael De Santa was anesthetized (using a veterinary anesthetic agent such as Morphine, Ketamine, Butorphanol or Midazolam) by his son Jimmy De Santa causing him to feel delusional and seeing himself being ganged by monkeys, abducted by aliens and flying through the city. The exact drug that was used is never specified. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the GTA Online Protagonist is able to help their allies build a drug dealing business, most notably Trevor Philips Enterprises. The player is able to do drugs on his own, which are weed and bull shark testosterone. Protagonists It should also be noted that most of Grand Theft Auto's protagonists are against using drugs, though they frequently deal with them on a business level. All protagonists from the 3D Universe and the HD Universe are never seen doing drugs, and when offered, they deny it. *One of the main premises of GTA San Andreas is getting crack, crack heads, and crack dealers out of Los Santos to make it a better place. *Carl Johnson declines an offer for a bong hit from Frank Tenpenny in Body Harvest. Also when Ryder tries to get Carl to smoke PCP Carl pushes him away and says "I don't fuck with that shit man." Carl also drinks alcohol. *Victor Vance despises drugs, and is extremely uncomfortable even dealing with them. At the end of the game, when Lance reveals that he has obtained twenty kilograms of cocaine to sell, Victor declines, stating "No! No, No, I am not interested, got it?", to which Lance replies "Okay, man. Whatever you say.". *Niko Bellic denies a toke of marijuana from Little Jacob on many occasions. He also immediately denies the coke Vlad offers him in Clean Getaway. Niko also drinks alcohol. *Johnny Klebitz stays away from drugs during the events of Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, & The Ballad of Gay Tony. However after the events of The Lost and Damned & before the events of Grand Theft Auto V Johnny ends up doing Crystal meth just like Ashley & the rest of the Lost. *Luis Fernando Lopez has shown that he isn't interested in drug dealing, as he tries numerous times to convince Armando and Henrique to get real jobs instead of selling drugs (as seen in Corner Kids), but still helps them steal drugs in the Drug Wars side-missions for money. Outside of the drug dealing missions, Luis also declines the coke Yusuf Amir offers him in the mission Sexy Time. Also when Ray Bulgarin asks Luis where do the drugs come in from the club in Boulavard Baby Luis immediately says "I don't know about that shit man, I just make sure people don't get killed". *Huang Lee is warned by his uncle Wu Lee not to get involved in drug dealing during Tricks of the Triad, out of fear that he would become an addict, but Huang assures his uncle that he won't start using drugs himself. When the player reads some of the mission replay summaries, Huang states in them that he is dealing drugs solely for profit, since Liberty City is full of "crackheads, deadbeats, and junkies". *Michael De Santa is against marijuana himself, as he gets quite annoyed at the fact that his son does smoke it. He also claims that if it is the "Standard for goodness" in America today, than, in his words, "No wonder this country is screwed." Although he claims to have these negative views on marijuana, he can however smoke it from a bong in his son's room, to the player's discretion. Michael also smokes cigarettes and drinks alcohol. *Franklin Clinton is a marijuana smoker himself and is the second Protagonist in the entire series to smoke it at his own will. Franklin also smokes cigarettes and drinks alcohol. *Trevor Philips is a methamphetamine user, and is the first Protagonist in the entire series to smoke it at his own will. His business also distributes in meth. Trevor also smokes cigarettes and cigars, drinks alcohol and huffs gas. *The GTA Online Protagonist is able to smoke a bong in his apartment, and can also take Bull Shark Testosterone from Brucie Kibbutz. In certain missions, the GTA Online protagonist is able to assist Gerald or Trevor in building their drug empires. Accidental Drug Use Some protagonists on occasion feel the effects of drugs by accident. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Tommy Vercetti gets drunk off of boomshine fumes when his friend Phil Cassidy uses it as a makeshift bomb, which blows off Phil's arm, forcing Tommy to drive Phil to the hospital while drunk. * In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Carl Johnson is helping The Truth dispose of his marijuana fields by burning them before the cops arrive. This gets Carl high, and disrupts his basic motor skills. * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Victor Vance is in a car accident with a van full of a cocaine. This causes Victor's sightline to narrow and blur with purple. His motor skills are also highly effected. *In GTA IV, Little Jacob, a friend of protagonist Niko Bellic, has a habit of toking up at the wrong times. One such time includes when the two of them are flying in a helicopter chasing a suspected terrorist. In the enclosed space of the helicopter, Niko is affected by the smoke. The camera starts to shake and blur the same way it would when Niko gets drunk and Niko's speech is slightly slurred. Afterwards, Niko allows him to continue smoking as the smoke calms his nerves. Cocaine Use ;GTA 2 *According to his police file, Johnny Zoo abuses cocaine. ;GTA Vice City *Sonny Forelli sets up a deal with the Vance Crime Family in 1986 for 2 million dollars worth of cocaine, only to have the deal ambushed by Ricardo Diaz's men. * Ken Rosenberg (the lawyer for Tommy Vercetti) is addicted to cocaine. *Ricardo Diaz is usually high on cocaine, or using cocaine while meeting with Tommy Vercetti. ;GTA San Andreas * Big Bear is addicted to crack cocaine. *Ken Rosenberg is rehabilitated, but starts abusing cocaine again. ;GTA Vice City Stories * A shipment of cocaine owned by the Mendez Brothers that was in Martinez' possession was stolen by Vic and Lance * Reni Wassulmaier is addicted to cocaine * Lance Vance is a frequent cocaine user * Ricardo Diaz is addicted to cocaine * Vic crashes a van full of cocaine, accidently inhales it and then must escape from the police whilst under the drug's effect ;Grand Theft Auto IV *Brian Meech is an avid crack user. *Elizabeta Torres is a frequent cocaine user. *Elizabeta also had cocaine stolen off of her, she had Niko Bellic retrieve it, although he was cut of by police, and Elizabeta Torres ended up in jail on 30 charges of cocaine distribution, 10 years each leading to her 300 year sentence. *Patrick McReary also is a frequent cocaine user. *Michael Keane is seen snorting cocaine in the mission Three Leaf Clover, as is Gerry and Derrick McReary. *Niko and Phil Bell steal a cocaine shipment meant for the Ancelotti Family from some Russian coke dealers for Jimmy Pegorino. *Jon Gravelli and Niko's contact at United Liberty Paper want him to destroy vans lined with coke in the frames in the mission Liquidize the Assets. *Mikhail Faustin has a cocaine addiction. *In the files, there is a object named "Coke Pack" which resembles a small bag of Cocaine *In the files, there is a object named "Crack Rock" which resembles a Crack Cocaine rock, but it is unrealistically large ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Several characters use cocaine, including Gay Tony, Chloe Parker, Gracie Ancelotti, Evan Moss, and Rocco Pelosi. ;GTA Chinatown Wars *Huang Lee can buy and sell cocaine. Grand Theft Auto V *Proposition 402 is a ballot proposition that wants to "Legalize Medical Cocaine" *In Grand Theft Auto Online, Gerald sells cocaine Marijuana Use ;GTA San Andreas *Most of the gangs be seen smoking marijuana. *Ryder is almost always seen with a blunt * The Truth is a frequent marijuana user. * The Truth also has his own fields of marijuana, which is later burned down by Carl Johnson to save Truth from jail time. * The Ballas manufacture marijuana. * Frank Tenpenny smoked a bong in one mission. ;GTA Vice City Stories *Jerry Martinez has Vic Vance buy some pot off of an unnamed man, and stash it in his army bunker. *Vic Vance is kicked out of the army for having Jerry's pot hidden under his cot. ;GTA IV *Little Jacob is almost always seen smoking marijuana. * Real Badman also smokes marijuana with Little Jacob * Niko allows Little Jacob to smoke marijuana in a helicopter during a mission for the U.L. Paper, as to calm his nerves secondhandedly. * In the files, there is a object named "Spliff" which resembles a joint * Mikhail Faustin yells at Dimitri that he'd rather be selling Hash to tourists. ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Armando Torres smokes marijuana, it is seen when he waits for Luis if he wants to buy some guns from him and also during Clocking Off . ;GTA Chinatown Wars *Huang Lee can buy and sell marijuana. ;GTA V *Franklin Clinton can use medical marijuana while watching TV. *Michael de Santa can take a hit from his son's bong in his bedroom. *Michael also uses marijuana as part of the Strangers and Freaks mission Grass Roots. Barry, a proponent of marijuana legalization, gives Michael some "mana" which causes Michael to hallucinate aliens trying to abduct him. *Trevor Philips uses marijuana during his iteration of Grass Roots, getting the drug from Barry. Trevor's use results in him hallucinating an attack by killer clowns. *Jimmy De Santa is almost always seen smoking marijuana. *Trevor Philips can raid a Weed Farm and steal their stash of money. It is located north of Grapeseed, and is only available to raid during the daytime on Tuesdays. Heroin Use ;GTA 2 *Uno Carb sells high-tech weaponry to pay for his heroin addiction. *Jerkov was arrested for possession in 1997, but was acquitted. Both he, his wife and one of his fellow Russian mobsters are heavy addicts. ;GTA IV *Elizabeta sets up a deal for heroin between Niko Bellic, Playboy X, and Johnny Klebitz and a buyer named Charlie, although the deal ends up being an undercover LCPD sting set up. *Niko Bellic steals a truck load of heroin off of some Triads in the mission Truck Hustle. *Derrick McReary is addicted to heroin. *Marnie Allen was addicted to heroin before going back home to The Midwest. *In the files, there is a object named "Heroin Bag" which resembles a small bag of Heroin ;The Lost and Damned *Billy Grey was addicted to heroin, and sent to rehab for it. *The Angels of Death biker gang were paid by the Algonquin Triads to sell their large heroin supply on the streets. *Billy Grey stole a large amount of heroin off of the Angels of Death biker gang. *The Triads steal a large shipment of heroin off of the Lost Biker gang. *Elizabeta Torres sets up a deal for Johnny Klebitz to sell some heroin to a buyer named Charlie, she sends two associates (Niko Bellic and Playboy X) to assist. The deal ends up being an undercover drug bust by the LCPD. ;GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony *Luis Lopez destroys several heroin packages belonging to Ray Bulgarin. ;GTA Chinatown Wars *Huang Lee can sell and buy heroin. Steroid Use ;GTA 2 *According to his police file, Sunbeam uses steroids manufactured by Zaibatsu. ;GTA IV *Brucie Kibbutz is an avid steroid user. ;The Lost and Damned *Billy Grey was a steroid user. ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *Brucie Kibbutz continues to use steroids. *Evan Moss uses steroids as referenced by Luis Lopez in the mission Frosting on the Cake ;GTA V *Brucie Kibbutz continues to use and sell Bullshark Testosterone. Methamphetamine Use ;GTA IV *Ashley Butler is high on crystal meth while Niko Bellic and Ray Boccino are having a meeting. ;The Lost and Damned *Ashley Butler is addicted to crystal meth. *Terry Thorpe, the Sergeant at Arms for The Lost Motorcycle club is under suspicion of the LCPD for having a meth lab. ;GTA V *Several of the Los Santos and Blaine County chapters of the Lost MC are addicted to crystal meth, including Johnny Klebitz. *Trevor Phillips is both addicted to and distributes crystal meth. Fictional Drugs ;GTA London 1969 *Harold Cartwright manufactures a drug called Wizz. ;GTA 2 *Numerous fictional drugs of varying levels of legality are manufactured by The Zaibatsu Corporation. ;GTA III *Catalina is a big time drug dealer, selling and probably using a drug called SPANK. ;GTA Liberty City Stories * Maria is addicted to a fictional drug called Zap. Painkiller Use GTA IV *Dimitri Rascalov is addicted to painkillers. As Mikhail Faustin puts it, he is "so fucked on painkillers he don't give a shit." *Roman Bellic is given painkillers by Dimitri Rascalov after being shot in the stomach. *Dimitri Rascalov gives Mikhail Faustin a bottle of painkillers to calm him down during his cocaine fueled rage in Do You Have Protection?. Inhalants Use GTA V *Trevor Philips can use inhalants, or huffing gasoline, on the porch outside his trailer. Doing so will lead to Trevor passing out and then waking up in a different location. Cleaning Products Use GTA V *Weazel News claims that Toilet Cleaner being used to get high is spreading across the city (Los Santos). Category:Drugs Category:Drug Dealing Category:Miscellaneous